


[猿贝]太阳鸟

by EllovQ



Category: Borsalino＆Benn Beckman, One Piece, 猿贝, 黄猿x贝克曼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Summary: 中年人的爱不需要说出口！！！！！就是馋他身子(x
Kudos: 3





	[猿贝]太阳鸟

树叶婆娑作响带来一阵风，阳光透过海军总部的落地窗照在黄猿的办公桌上，上面零零散散一堆文件，有的甚至还沾了些咖啡渍，看来他又把这些当成桌垫使用了。  
总部很少有房间是有落地窗的，安上窗户和门已经是不错的待遇，只是老爷子喜欢阳光，萨卡斯基就特殊对待了一下。他房间里被放置了很多书，可能是因为他带领的科学部的关系，没点书总觉得违和，但是一般都是战桃丸看。  
这时候顶上战争已经过去有些日子了。  
波鲁萨利诺自己清楚，自己在那场战争上只是履行了一下基本的原则，甚至都没有挂彩。不过他很庆幸自己听了战国的话，不然就不会见到他了。  
银灰色的男人站在船桅杆上，端着一把漂亮来福枪，枪口指着自己的头，低沉的声音叫着自己的名字。遇见这种人怎么会不投降。  
鞋跟猛敲桌面发出碰撞声，波鲁萨利诺用一本书遮着自己的脸，朝座椅后背仰去。他在海军本部的生活很无聊，看看萨卡斯基给他的文件，喝喝咖啡，睡睡觉，甚至连出任务的时候也很无聊，因为实力强大他能够很好地完成，所以他逐渐养成了观察猎物的习惯。  
他吃了闪闪果实，他自己成了光，但他心里没有光，好像世界上的一切对他都是无所谓。  
直到他第一次看见了贝克曼。  
准确地说是在悬赏令上看见了他，他时任中将，战国将关于红发海贼团的悬赏令扔给了他看，他像平常一样随意翻动，就像对待平常文件一样放在了一边。  
你记住他们的样子了？战国问了一句。  
他们太可怕啦我不敢看。黄猿头靠在椅背上，一副懒散的样子。  
他们的副船长和你是一片海域的，好好记住他们。战国敲了他的脑袋。  
然后他就又翻了翻那几张纸，记住了那个长脸尖下颚的灰发男人。

“老爷子！你又睡着了！”战桃丸的声音在黄猿正上方响起，他大力的摇着黄猿的椅子。  
“怎么了……”黄猿并没有动，脸上的书被晃得滑在了腹部，他抬了一只眼，看向战桃丸。  
“还问怎么了……赤犬元帅拟定好下午要开会你是不是忘了！”  
“不就是讲点废话……有藤虎就够了吧？”黄猿重新讲书盖在脸上，明明可以直接拉上窗帘睡觉，但是他想被阳光照射。  
“啊啊真是的。”战桃丸明白叫不动他，就自己出去还顺手把门狠狠一摔，吓了黄猿一抖小声说着好可怕。不过身为喜欢消极怠工的上司下属，战桃丸在帮黄猿编理由的水平可是大将级别。  
他突然觉得这个场景很熟悉，十几年前战国也是这样叫他出任务，去逮捕红发海贼团，一起的还有同期的萨卡斯基。那是他第一次见到贝克曼。  
跟二维图片不同，真人的立体感更能吸引波鲁萨利诺，他的长发随着身体动作飘动，扎了一只好看的马尾，只靠着一把来福就能精准定位到自己。是个漂亮又强大的人，这是波鲁萨利诺对贝克曼的第一印象。  
他的光速踢在海上数一数二，现在只用来对付来福枪子弹，这让黄猿很兴奋，被海军称作怪物的他好像遇到了另一个怪物。  
黄猿从来不关注别人的战斗，也不清楚时间过了多久，战国打来电话说要撤退，应该是别的地方又发生了什么。然而他却因为在岛上逗了只野猫，忘记了时间错过了登船。他船上的人以为他在萨卡斯基船上，萨卡斯基的人以为他在自己船上。波鲁萨利诺虽然绝对不是会被遗忘的人，但是大家都习惯了他的慵懒，以为他在哪个地方独自休闲。最让人头疼的是他不会用电话虫，总是对着没有通讯功能的电话虫自己说上半天。  
再加上又考虑到岛上的红发海贼团，目前海军也无意与他们开战，就派了一艘小船低调地接他回来。  
波鲁萨利诺捣鼓半天电话虫，终于打通到本部回了一句好的。他穿着海军的衣服到集市里必定会引起注意，于是选择继续在郊区捉弄那只小猫——顺便等待救援。

贝克曼给香克斯说想去岛上看看就下船了，他没有去人多嘈杂的集市，而是去了郊区的树林。有时候就想这样，一个人抽烟赏赏月。  
已经没有鸟叫了，月亮缠着飘渺的云散发微弱的光，几颗星零散地在旁边围着，他不知道是年龄大了还是多愁善感，但他看着天，想起了故乡的海。  
突然从树林处传来脚步声，贝克曼并不友善，掏出来福枪对准声音的方向。  
喂喂好可怕啊，不如休息一下，反正你我都知道分不出胜负。黄猿从阴影里走了出来，举起双手，坦露了没有打架的意图。  
贝克曼知道海军的船已经离开，很奇怪黄猿怎么还在岛上，但还是在半信半疑中将来福枪收了起来，因为他对于波鲁萨利诺也确实没有打架的想法。  
这夜里寂静的成分太过厚重，仲夏夜有着微妙的蝉声，夜间的生物蠢蠢欲动着，但都识趣地绕开这并排坐着两人，他们一样的角度看着星星。其实黄猿有一万种方法离开这里，他带着电话虫，可他没有用。  
你为什么当海军。半晌，贝克曼首先打破沉默，他不是爱说话的人，可这气氛让他稍起鸡皮疙瘩。  
你为什么当海贼？黄猿没有回答，倒反问了一句。  
因为自由。他点了根烟。那烟头上的火好像是唯一能让黄猿看清贝克曼的灯，火光把他挺拔的鼻梁照出明显的阴影，他脸部线条优雅，是上帝的作品。  
他鬼使神差地抬手拿掉了贝克曼的烟，另只手抚上他的下颌，吻了上去。  
两个人都是睁着眼的，贝克曼的眼睛冷得像月光，他没有伸手要给波鲁萨利诺一拳的意思，反倒是顺应了他这个吻。  
就这一次，海军。唇齿相离，贝克曼说道。  
就这一次。波鲁萨利诺盯着贝克曼的眸，再次攀上了他的唇。  
烟被按灭，月亮照着他背后的正义和身下的人。

说实话他自己都不是很明白，对于贝克曼是什么感觉，明明是敌人，却会激起自己不常有的兴奋。时间太久，他都已经忘记了当时是抱着怎样的心态去知道这个人。  
波鲁萨利诺将脸上的书放了下来，从椅子上坐起，走到了落地窗。还是下午，阳光下的一切都摇曳着光晕，淡浅轻柔。光这种东西很独特，会让人想到积极，也会让人感到怠懒。  
好像是顶上战争又跟他见了一面的缘故，黄猿开始变得稍微期待贝克曼的出现。就像他的悬赏令出现在他的桌上，他出现在树林里，出现在战场上。  
贝克曼总是能在波鲁萨利诺不经意间突然跳进他的生活。  
黄猿被世界规则囚在这个办公室里，听从上边的指挥去贯彻正义，而大海上还有跟他相反的人，用自己的方式去观察世界。他很欣赏，想再去见他的样子。  
突然一只手从旁边伸了出来，骨节分明，还有这握枪的老茧。黄猿面前的光被遮住了，人影显出来，银灰发丝，眼角的十字疤，来福枪，马丁靴。  
咚咚轻轻两下，他敲着窗户。  
贝克曼像是从天而降一般，在他想着他的时候，踏着阳光来了。黄猿不知道他的意图，但他按捺欣喜打开窗户拥他入怀。  
“波鲁萨利诺，好久不见。”贝克曼用着一贯的腔调。  
“好久不见。”黄猿搂着贝克曼腰，将头埋进他的颈窝。  
啊啊，我自由的飞鸟又回来了。


End file.
